Harry Potter - Revealing The Truth
by Hermione Amanda Potter
Summary: Voldemort is once again terrorising the wizarding world. In order to save the future Harry realises that he must take action. However with the Minister refusing to believe the Dark Lord has returned Harry must take drastic action. Pulling the last five years worth of memories from his head, intent on revealing them to his friends, family and Professors. (5TH YEAR) HP HG Love Story


Harry Potter - Revealing The Truth

A/N The book cover to this story was made by Lady Asphodel. It's absolutely perfect

Chapter One

The Untold Truth

Harry Potter had just celebrated his fifteenth birthday, finally been rescued from the Dursleys after finding an extremely important letter from his mother Lily to his godfather Sirius which proved his innocence; not only that but he was now dating the girl he was in love with and had been since their first journey to Hogwarts five years ago; Hermione Jean Granger. The normally melancholy boy had been replaced with a happy teenage boy who laughed and played pranks on his friends. Harry's could remember finding the letter which set his godfather free whilst he was redecorating his new bedroom. It was dated October 1981 no more than a week before their deaths.

_Dear Padfoot_

_I just thought you'd like to know after your suggestion to make Peter Secret Keeper instead of you, we talked about it and came to the conclusion you're right. Voldemort would never figure out we would chose Peter over you. We're now in hiding as Dumbledore placed us under the Fidilius Charm. Recently though we've noticed a change in Peter he's stopped coming round as much and when he does he's extremely secretive when we asked questions. Perhaps the closed in feeling is making me paranoid. It's certainly driving James crazy._

_The broomstick you sent Harry for his birthday has certain had plenty of use, it's quickly become his most prized possession. I don't know what the future holds for James and I but I want you to know this. We've names you as Harry's legal guardian. We know we can trust you and Remus to tell him everything he needs to know and that we died protecting him. Under no circumstance is he to be given to Vernon and Petunia_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Lily_

Harry could still remember the reactions of Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge when he and Mr Weasley had arrived at the Ministry of Magic. Ever since Voldemort's rebirth he'd been calling him all sorts of names and Dumbledore had been caught in the crossfire, he never wanted the headmaster to get into trouble because of him. However neither of them could deny Sirius's innocence after reading the letter Lily Potter had written all those years ago. Once Sirius's name had been cleared the time came to decide where to live, Harry knew Sirius had would never be happy at Grimmauld Place. After a lengthy discussion with Dumbledore, it had finally been agreed that Sirius would officially be Harry's legal guardian and headquarters would be moved to Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. This is where our story begins.

* * *

Since moving into Potter Manor, Dumbledore had once again brought together the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation founded when Voldemort first rose to power. Despite being the one to see Voldemort return, witness Cedric die, Harry was increasingly frustrated about being let out if the loop. The frustration got worse once Hermione Granger and the Weasley's arrived five weeks into the summer. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door, turning his head slightly he smiled seeing his godfather.

"I understand you're frustrated Harry. I would be to, but the Order have everything under control."

"I know, I'm not mad at the Order but Dumbledore is ignoring me, after everything I witnessed last year and he just blanks me. Sirius I don't want to get myself into trouble but I need to. With Minister Fudge thinking I'm sort of crazy person there is only one way I can prove the truth. Show my memories."

"Are you sure cub?"

"I'm positive. I need Dumbledore's pensive and some phials. Bribe him if you have to. He needs to see them, it's the only thing I can do. And it will identify some Death Eaters."

"Alright he's downstairs I'll go see him. Molly told me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Sirius?"

"Something else on your mind cub?"

"I'm scared. Everyone expects me to kill Voldemort, yet Dumbledore isn't telling me a single thing on how to kill him. I've been doing research. What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"That's extremely dark magic Harry. Why do you want to know?"

"I've been thinking about Mum and Dad, the day they died Voldemort should have died. But he didn't. The diary I stabbed with a basilisk fang in my second year were memories of his time at Hogwarts, I believe it was a Horcrux and I know Dumbledore knows but he refuses to tell me. As if he can protect me from him, when the dreams are constant."

"What dreams?"

"Of the graveyard. Cedric dying."

"Oh Harry."

"Do you see now why I need to do this. If it saves the people I love."

"I understand and I'll make Dumbledore see sense."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Anything for you cub. Now let's get some dinner."

"Coming."

* * *

Dinner was an eventful affair, Harry was grateful Hermione was them she seemed to sense that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hermione chose the seat closest to Harry taking his hand in hers as he picked at his god. She could tell the constant looks from Professor Dumbledore were irritating him. She hates to see Harry this way and she was furious at Dumbledore for hiding stuff from him. Her aptitude gone, she pushed the plate away looking at their headmaster.

"I think you owe Harry the truth. And don't say he's too young, he's been fighting off Voldemort since his first year at Hogwarts. You owe him."

"Hermione granger I'm surprised at you." Mrs Weasley said shocked. She'd never heard Hermione speak that way to an adult before especially got a person of authority.

"I don't care. Harry more than any of us deserves to know what is going on. Voldemort isn't sitting doing nothing, Harry needs information."

"Ah Miss Granger is correct of course. Though I feel young Mr Potter here has his own plans. My pensive has been brought here as requested. I wonder if you would fill the rest of us in on your plan?"

"Minister Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort sre returned, he thinks I'm an attention seeking boy, well what better way to prove he's back than producing my memories from that night and not just then go but my entire life from the first year at Hogwarts onward."

"And your sure you want to do this? It would mean including your memories of time with the Dursleys?"

"I know but it is the only way."

"Alright when were you planning to do this?"

"Over the next few months. I know it can't all be done at once. But sir, you need to tell me more about how to kill Voldemort."

"I will dear boy. Miss Ganger is quite right I've been hiding stuff for too long."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for dinner Molly I must be going now. Preparations for the school year to do."

"Yes, yes, we'll call for you if we hear anything else. Though I'm sure you'll find out before we do."

Harry watched the exchange between his headmaster and second mother in awe, if there was one person alive who could keep Dumbledore on his toes it was Molly Weasley. As the Weasley matriarch she had a death glare to frighten the Death Eaters let alone the soft mannered headmaster. As Dumbledore disappeared in by puff of smoke, Mrs Weasley began clearing the dishes away as Winky, Kreacher and Dobby began clearing away the leftovers. The next few months were going to be interesting, he only hoped showing his memories would make everything normal again. He hated his fame, not that Snape seemed to care. Sighing he stood up preparing to leave the room as Sirius called his name.

"Cub what's on your mind? I know it's more than the memories."

"It's just ... ...I've been thinking about Mum and Dad a lot. How my life could have been so different if he'd never gone after them, but then I feel guilty because I know if it hadn't been them, Neville would be the one without his parents. I'm fifteen for crying out loud."

"It's alright to be scared Harry. You've had to deal with so much. From a young age you've had to be constantly on guard. I promise your safe now, no one will hurt you again. I made a promise to protect you and now I'm going to fulfil that promise."

"Is it alright if Hermione stays in my room tonight. We're not going to do anything I just seem to sleep better when she's close."

"I don't have a problem with it. You should go on up it's getting late."

"Night Sirius, Remus, Mrs Weasley."

"Night Harry."

Harry and Hermione made their way upstairs to Harry's room, of course Hermione knew Harry had been hiding his emotions from everyone, however he'd never been able to hide them from her. She felt there was a bigger reason for this however until she researched it she was going to keep it to herself. After both undressed, they got into Harry's bed just cuddling together, with their arms around each other they fell asleep unaware that Sirius was watching from the doorway. The last time he'd seen a couple like this it had been Lily and James and their relationship had always been unique because of the soul bond. Sirius had a huge suspicion this is what was happening here. However he wouldn't know for sure until they began to view the memories. Something he wasn't looking forward to. No matter how important it was.


End file.
